1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel or coiler for wire and includes a rotary basket, a reel bottom which can be raised and lowered, and a spiral tube which can be raised and lowered and swiveled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reels of the above-described type have an inner pin or an inner drum which has the purpose to ensure that a certain inner diameter of the wire reel is maintained during the coiling of the wire. Particularly at the beginning of coiling the wire coil, it may easily happen if no inner pin or inner drum is present that the front end of the wire is forced into the inner space of the coil which is to be kept free. When the last windings of the wire coil are coiled, the wire has already left the last driver and is only pulled by the reel. At that moment, it could happen without inner pin or inner drum that the wire is coiled with a smaller diameter than the desired inner diameter of the coil.
The reels of the above-described type have the disadvantage that in the case of coils having great weight and the resulting great height of the coils, the inner pins must be made of a corresponding great length. The continuously increasing coiling speeds result in high centrifugal forces, so that it is necessary to make the inner pin of such a high strength that it cannot be bent outwardly. In addition, it may happen that the inner windings which rest against the inner pin are damaged when the finished coil is lifted out. If a coil is not immediately lifted out after being finished, the danger of damage occurring to the inner windings is even further increased because the coil begins to shrink and is pressed tightly against the inner pin, so that the inner windings may be scratched as the coil is lifted out.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention, to improve a reel with rotary basket of the type described above, so that the reel can be used with high rates of rotation without damaging the material to be coiled.